<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper and Nylon by ATTHS_TWICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387140">Paper and Nylon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE'>ATTHS_TWICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, F/M, Family, Gift Giving, Hamilton References, Happy, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Post-Season/Series 11, Teasing, The Unremarkable House (X-Files), Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mulder and Scully's first wedding anniversary (on the X-Files anniversary no less) and they are celebrating together at home. Happiness, teasing, and love will be the gifts of the day... and perhaps just a bit more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper and Nylon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last year, I wrote a week lead up to a sweet marriage story. A few days ago, I realized it was nearly their anniversary and well... these fingers fairly flew to get it done in time. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just beginning to fill the sky when Mulder opened his eyes. Moaning, he stretched and turned over, finding Scully still sleeping. He smiled as he moved closer to her, putting an arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck as he breathed in her scent. </p><p>“Hmm…” she moaned and he smiled, kissing her again. “Mulder, it’s too early for that.” Her voice was thick with sleep and he chuckled against her throat. </p><p>“Is it ever too early for me to express my love for you?” he teased, pulling her closer. Her hand went to his hair and he sighed as her nails scratched lightly at his scalp. </p><p>“The sun’s not even properly up… we aren’t as young as we used to be… and we were up late last night…” she said with a hum. </p><p>“You insisted on watching the movie- again.” </p><p>“It’s a play, Mulder. And we couldn’t leave it with just a few minutes left. It just seemed wrong.” She ran her fingers through his hair and he exhaled a small chuckle. They were quiet for a few minutes and he was sure she had fallen back to sleep. </p><p>“Do you know what today is?” he asked, and she hummed again. </p><p>“I think it’s Wednesday,” she answered, her voice lower than earlier. Clearing her throat, she stretched and yawned, humming out a moan. </p><p>“That was yesterday. It’s Thursday today,” he corrected her and he felt her shrug. </p><p>“Does it really matter at this point?” </p><p>“It does when it’s our anniversary,” he said and waited, knowing how she would respond if she had forgotten the day. He felt her stiffen, her fingers stopping their movements, and she gasped. </p><p>“It’s not… is it?” </p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” </p><p>“Mulder,” she said, and he raised his head to look at her, smiling at the panic on her face. “It’s not. It can’t be.” </p><p>“But it is. One year today. Well, married anyway. It’s been a lot longer than that for us… twenty… seven. Twenty seven years, Scully. That’s a long time.” He smiled again and she shook her head. </p><p>“But… our <em> wedding </em>anniversary… how could I forget that?” She shook her head again and he laughed softly. </p><p>“Well, now you know.” He shrugged and she sighed heavily. </p><p>“But… I don’t have a gift or anything.” She pouted and he laughed, leaning up to kiss her softly. </p><p>“I don’t need anything, neither of us do, we’ve said it many times.” </p><p>“But…” she sighed again, caressing his face gently. “You could have reminded me.” She stared at him and he looked at her in surprise. </p><p>“And miss the chance to lord it over you that <em> I </em>didn’t forget? I don’t think so,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“Hey!” she exclaimed, slapping his face lightly and he pulled back with a laugh, moving to cover her body with his own, holding her hands down above her head. </p><p>She shifted, trying to move away from him, but he saw the desire in her eyes. Bending his head close, he kissed her. Slowly, before it became more passionate, tongues mating, their bodies moving together. </p><p>“Is it still too early?” he asked against her lips and she moaned, pushing into him. Taking that as his answer, he smiled and began kissing his way across her jaw and down her throat, her breath increasing, urging him further on. </p><p>__________________</p><p>He stood inside the house later that afternoon, Faith down for her daily nap, watching Scully in the yard as she attempted to do yoga, while Bella rolled in the grass beside her. He heard Scully laugh and smiled as he watched her give up and rub Bella’s stomach instead. Bella barked and licked her face as she jumped up, tearing off around the yard, running super fast. </p><p>Scully laughed again and shook her head as Bella ran back and bent with her front legs down and her back end in the air. Scully reached toward her and she took off again, running around the whole house and back to Scully; her tongue hanging from her mouth as she panted quickly. </p><p>He could not hear what she said to her, but he watched the way Scully smiled as she pet Bella, and saw the happiness on her face. She was so beautiful. He was an extremely lucky man to have someone like her in his life and he knew it. Had known it for years. </p><p>Turning away from the window, he walked into the office to take her anniversary gift from its hiding place. He grinned as he thought of her words earlier. Yes, he could have reminded her, but this was more fun. He loved giving her gifts and never needed one in return. Watching her enjoy the gift, that <em>was</em> his gift. </p><p>Opening the closet door, he took out the wrapped box and smiled. The first year anniversary gift was paper and he was excited about the gift he had arranged for her. He knew she would really love it. </p><p>He heard the front door open, the jingle of Bella’s collar, and then the door closed. He quickly put the gift behind his back, wanting to surprise her. He walked out of the office, but did not see Scully in the living room. </p><p>“Where is she, girl? You certainly didn’t let yourself in… or did you?” He stared at her, narrowing his eyes, as he tried to determine if she <em> could </em>open the door. Bella offered no answer, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she regarded him. “Nah…” He shook his head, but kept a wary eye on her, as he walked to the window. </p><p>There was Scully, arms stretched to the sky and her head tilted back. He smiled, knowing she had let Bella in and gone back to her plan of doing yoga. Knowing he had time, he relaxed and placed the gift on the table. </p><p>“So, you <em> can’t </em>open the door,” he said to Bella, rubbing her ears and petting her back. “I knew I wasn’t crazy. Well…” He laughed and pet her some more, patting her side as he got up to get her a treat. </p><p>Grey meowed from the stairs as he opened the bag of treats, bounding down quickly and running over to him, winding around his legs. </p><p>“Oh, you need a treat too? Where have you been anyway, Miss Grey? Watching the fish again? If I discover there are some missing… there will be no treats for you anymore. You understand?” He looked at her, attempting to be serious, and she meowed at him, rubbing at his legs and purring loudly. </p><p>He gave Bella her treat and reached for the bag of treats for Grey. Bending down, he broke the treats for her, letting her eat them in small bites as they always did. Petting her, she raised her back end up as she ate her treats, and he smiled. </p><p>Putting the bags away, he walked toward the window again and saw Scully was now on her mat in the downward dog position. Try as he might, he could not help but find it arousing, so he moved away from the window, giving her the peace she deserved. </p><p>Sitting on the couch, he turned on the television, leaving the news on at a low volume. He shook his head as he read the chryons at the bottom of the screen, not needing to hear exactly what was going on in the world. Switching the television off, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Pouring two glasses of ice water, he put the baby monitor in his back pocket, and picked up the glasses. Holding one to his chest, he opened the door and stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind him. </p><p>It was hot outside, but not unbearable. Setting a glass down on the small table, he took the monitor from his pocket and placed it beside the glass of water, as he sat down in a chair. Sighing, he glanced over at Scully, the sound of the yoga instructions carrying on the breeze. Closing his eyes with a smile, he took a drink from his glass. </p><p>“I hope you haven’t come out here with any intentions aside from simply sitting there,” she called to him and he chuckled as he opened his eyes. </p><p>“What intentions would those be exactly?” he asked, watching as she moved from warrior pose to tree pose, a knowing smirk on her face. </p><p>“You know exactly which intentions I mean, Fox Mulder.” She moved to a different pose and he swallowed, licking his lips as he watched her. </p><p>“I had no intentions.” </p><p><em> “Had </em> being the operative word,” she laughed and continued stretching, glancing his way and shaking her head. </p><p>“I promise to remain seated and to behave myself,” he called out, knowing she could have no idea the thoughts in his head as he watched her. </p><p>“I didn’t ask for a promise, just a few more minutes here. After this morning, I need to stretch. Especially if we’ll be doing that again later.” </p><p>“You’re not making this easy, Scully,” he warned, shaking his head. </p><p>“But am I making it hard?” she teased, lying on her back and raising her pelvis up, her feet planted firmly on the mat. </p><p>“Christ, woman…” He stood up and walked to the other side of the porch and down the stairs, her laughter ringing in his ears. </p><p>Shaking his head, he walked around the house, drinking his water and trying to cool down. Glancing at the house, he saw places where they could make some needed improvements, and began to make a mental list in his head. </p><p>Coming back around the house, he ran into her, finished with her yoga, her glass of water in hand. She smiled, her eyes roaming over his body, pausing for a second at his crotch, and then looking back into his eyes. </p><p>“Stop,” he said, stepping closer to her and shaking his head. “Faith will be up soon and… we don’t have enough time for a repeat of this morning.” </p><p>“Hmm,” she agreed with a nod, placing a hand on his chest, and grabbing a hold of his shirt. “This morning was great… and I <em> definitely </em> would like to repeat it. But, you’re right, we don’t have enough time. I suppose I can tone it down. For now anyway.” </p><p>“There is no chance of that, but I appreciate the effort,” he said, kissing her and biting lightly at her bottom lip, making her moan as she pressed into him. </p><p>“Damn you,” she breathed against his lips, causing him to chuckle and step back. </p><p>“Come on,” he said, crooking out his elbow, and waiting for her to hook her arm through it. “Let’s get inside and cool off. I think this warm weather may be getting to us.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “That’s obviously what it is.” They both laughed as they walked down the driveway and onto to the porch. </p><p>Picking up the rolled up yoga mat and the monitor, they walked inside, where the air conditioner offered a cool reprieve from the warmth of the day. Taking their glasses to the sink, he glanced at the present he had laid out, waiting for her to notice it. </p><p>“Mulder…” she said and he grinned. That had not taken long. </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, setting the glasses down and turning to look at her with a blank expression. </p><p>“What is this?” she asked, pointing to the gift and staring at him. </p><p>“Huh,” he stated with curiosity, stepping closer to the table. “It looks like it’s a beautifully wrapped gift…” He shrugged and smiled with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Uh huh… Where did it come from?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess you’ll have to open it and solve that mystery.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he winked. </p><p>“So… you remembered the day, purchased a gift, wrapped it, and <em> still </em> didn’t feel you should remind <em> me</em>? Just in case, you know, the quarantined days blurred together and I haven’t been looking at a calendar much recently?” she asked, shaking her head. </p><p>“To which I would say again, and miss out on lording it over you?” He lifted the box off the table and handed it to her, winking once again as he smiled. </p><p>“I shouldn’t open it. Not give you the satisfaction.” She took the box and then began to set it down. “Maybe I will…” </p><p>“You won’t. You won’t be able to resist not knowing what’s inside. I <em> know </em> you.” He grinned, stopping her from putting it back on the table, as she exhaled, her fingers already ripping at the paper. “Oh yeah… just as I thought.” </p><p>“Hmm,” she hummed, tearing all the paper off and dropping it onto the table. He took a deep breath as she set the box down and lifted the lid. Removing the white tissue paper, she gasped at the gift inside. </p><p>“Oh, Mulder,” she whispered, lifting the picture frame out of the box and shaking her head. “This is absolutely beautiful.” Looking up at him, she smiled and he stood beside her so they could look at it together. </p><p>It was a picture of them from their wedding dinner last year. They were at the table, the candlelight and soft lights of the room giving them a golden glow. She was laughing at something someone was saying and he was staring at her, his eyes full of love. </p><p>“Mulder,” she said as she shook her head again, her fingers running over the glass at the part of the gift he had sent away for. </p><p>Searching online, he had found a woman who did beautiful calligraphy. He had contacted her and asked for her to write down a quote from <em> Hamilton</em>, and for it to be written on what looked like a piece of old and weathered paper; as it was the traditional first anniversary gift. </p><p>They had watched <em> Hamilton </em> quite a few times, including last night. The first time they had watched it, Scully had cried and he had even gotten choked up. </p><p>During the song <em> It’s Quiet Uptown, </em>as Eliza and Alexander were working through the death of their son and the pain of their past, he had reached for her hand and squeezed. They had to pause it for a few minutes as they collected themselves enough to watch the rest, their own past rearing its head. </p><p>“It’s painful, but necessary,” she had whispered as they unpaused it, and he had agreed with a nod, pulling her close. </p><p>One of the last songs entitled <em> Best of Wives and Best of Women, </em>had contained that line at the end and it had caught his attention. He had whispered it to her, kissing the top of her head as she lay against him. She had chuckled with a sigh and after that first viewing, he had taken to calling her that and laughing when she inevitably rolled her eyes and shook her head. </p><p>“<em>Best of wives and best of women,” </em>she read quietly and looked up at him with a smile. </p><p>“I know that it’s cheesy, but it’s the truth. And I know that play isn’t <em> entirely </em> historically accurate, but Eliza did stand by Hamilton when he was a goddamn idiot and made... huge mistakes. <em> Huge</em>. Yet in the end, she forgave him. They moved past the past, and they became stronger for it,” he said, knowing she understood what he was implying. </p><p>Cupping her face in one hand, he ran his thumb across her cheek, and her eyes filled with tears. “<em>Best of wives and best of women. </em> You are both to me. My wife… and the best woman I’ve ever known. Ever.” He smiled and she shook her head. </p><p>“I love it. And I love you. So much.” </p><p>“I love you too, Mrs. Mulder.” She raised her eyebrows and he made a disgusted face. “Nope. It’s just as horrible as the first time I said it. I apologize profusely.” She laughed and set the frame on the table. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him. </p><p>“Scully, I can’t imagine this life without you,” he whispered, his forehead resting against hers. </p><p>“Lucky for you, you don’t have to,” she teased and he laughed softly. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. “Mulder, you may have put this ring on my finger last year, but I’ve always been yours in some capacity. Pretty much since the day I met you.” </p><p>“Hmm… and here I thought it was just me who felt that way.” </p><p>“No. Not if I’m completely honest.”</p><p>“I do find that honesty is always best.” </p><p>“Except when it comes to reminding your wife, whom you claim to love, about an upcoming anniversary.” </p><p>“Well yeah, except for that,” he laughed, pulling back and spinning her, dancing her around the room. She laughed and held him close, as they danced slower, eventually simply holding the other, and hardly moving at all. </p><p>____________________</p><p>“See? You did have a gift for me after all. While not a paper product, as is customary, it’s perfect. More than perfect even,” he said, hitting down the last of the stakes, and standing up with a smile. </p><p>“Except that it wasn’t meant to be for our anniversary. It was supposed to be for Father’s Day,” she corrected him, grabbing quickly at the back of Faith’s shirt to keep her inside of the tent, as she opened the windows to let the wind blow through. </p><p>“It wouldn’t have worked out for that day, so it wasn’t meant to be.” </p><p>“No, it was definitely supposed to be the day I forgot our first anniversary,” she said with a sigh and he nodded in sympathy.</p><p>“See? Fate intervened. The heavens knew you would feel terrible about not having a gift for your husband.” </p><p>“The one who couldn’t bother to remind me,” she stated again, rolling the window cover and latching it, as she shook her head. </p><p>“Yup!” He laughed, kissing her neck as he stepped closer, picking Faith up and looking up at the mesh top of the tent, telling her how they were going to sleep under the stars later that night. “This is the perfect gift, love.” </p><p>“Hmm, I’m happy you like it. There are cots too, and blow up mattresses. Oh, we can also bring out her portable crib.” </p><p>“Nah… let’s do one big bed tonight. All of us together.” He looked at her and smiled, kissing Faith’s cheek, and looking at her. “What do you say, Faithy? All of us in one big bed? Snug as a bug in a rug?” She smiled and pointed up. </p><p>“Star!” She looked back at him and he grinned. </p><p>“That’s right. Stars. It’s settled then. One big snuggly bunch.” He raised his eyebrows and then looked Scully up and down. “Mama and I can repeat this morning tomorrow night.” </p><p>“Hmm,” she hummed with a smile. “If you’re sure you can wait.” </p><p>“A night under the stars with my two favorite ladies? Yeah, I can wait.” He grinned again, pulling her in for a group hug, Faith laughing as they squished in real tight. </p><p>He smiled as he imagined all the campouts the large tent would see. The nights they would spend in the yard, or somewhere in a forest, tales of mothmen, Jersey devils, and Sasquatch being told around a campfire, and shadow puppets dancing against the walls of the tent. It truly was the perfect gift. </p><p><em>“Best of wives and best of women,”</em> he sang softly and Scully hummed, pulling him closer with a contented sigh. </p><p>"Happy anniversary, Mulder," she said quietly. </p><p>"And to you, <em>Miss</em> <em>Scully</em>," he responded and they both laughed softly.</p><p>"Yeah, that's much better." </p><p>"I absolutely concur." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I never listened to the Hamilton soundtrack or knew anything about it really until it was out on Disney Plus. I watched half of the play with the girls I take care of. We then listened, and continue to listen to, the soundtrack. It took me awhile to watch the whole thing, but let me tell you, when I listen to the It’s Quiet Uptown and the last song, it makes me cry. Every time. When Eliza says, “Oh... can I show you what I’m proudest of?” I lose it every time. Such a beautiful ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>